InuYasha:Kagome Turns Hanyou
by Natoushi
Summary: Kagome the girl on inuyasha turns like inuyasha how is she ever gonna turn back to her normal self? well lets see what happens when you read! and well dont ask why she deserved this. its because of the way shes been treating inuyasha with all the sits.


**InuYasha:Kagome turns Hanyou**

**Chapter 1 The Wake up.**

Once apon a time there was an average school girl at the age of 15 she had midnight colored hair and she was wearing a

pinkish shirt with a black cat on it and a black skirt she was asleep in her bed as she wakes up looking around knowing it was Saturday but she then remembered she promised

InuYasha should be there by now so she got up quickly, got dressed into her school uniform, brushed her hair, and got her big yellow bag full of books, medicenes and such things like she usually packed for her trips. The girl runs out of the door from her house heading to the family shrine where the well to another place and time lay

"I'm Gonna Be Late!" she yells as she jumps through the well remembering to grab the shards in the little bottle that she always has. She appears on the other side of the well in Feudal Japan. She climbs out the well seeing a hanyou standing there

"What Took Ya So Long Kagome?"he yelled with an angry stubborn look on his face

"I Over Slept Ok?"Kagome said as she fell over, trying to climb out of the well, on her face

"ow" Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked at kagome

"Hey Kagome what happened to you? You dont look like you. Unless... Where Is Kagome? Tell Me!" he yelled seeing her different appearence

"What are you talking about InuYasha? It's me, Kagome." she looked at InuYasha her eyebrow raised. She then began looking in her bag. A moment later she takes out a mirror looking at her head. What she saw shocked her beyond belief. Dog ears? What happened to her human ears! And her hands! They've grown claws! Her reaction?

She screams, "I'm A Dog!"

InuYasha laughed "You're just like me!" Kagome then gave him an evil Glare

"Sit Boy!"Inuyasha's neckless glowed as he went face down into the dirt. Kagome then turned on her heels and stormed into the woods. She then hides behind a tree. She was frightened. She didn't know what to do. So she cried her eyes out. All of a sudden she sees InuYasha walking torwards her

" Kagome? You there?" He sniffs the air catching her scent and sees her behind a tree. With a great burst of energy he jumps in front of her crouching to be at her level

"What's wrong?" Kagome looks at InuYasha, her eyes filled with tears. Her eyes were now a golden yellow color like Inuyashas her hair was still midnight black. The only visible difference was the presence of 2 small black dog ears perched on the top of her head.

"Look at me Inuyasha I can never go back home!" she cries.

"Maybe it happened because of the way you've been treating me"He grinned

"Maybe it's a lesson, don't be mean to a dog demon... or... half demon. And maybe there's a cure for it right? Don't strain yourself" He smirks and wipes her tears away and then backs off quickly trying not to blush as kagome looked at him.

"Now what's wrong with you? And how am i going to explain this appearance to Shippo, Sango, and Miroku huh?" Inuyasha looks at her

"We'll figure somthing out alright?" He then looked at her and smiled cheering her up. He put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up to a standing position.

"Hey! You can run now!" Kagome looks at him

"I dont know how to be a dog demon in case you've forgoten!" Inuyasha began to run

"Just run!" she follows him running alongside him as they race back to Kaede's Village

**Chapter 2 Kagome's Surprise **

Kagome and InuYasha reach the village of Kaede and see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Kagome walked up to them and said "hey guys!"

She smiled as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo widened their eyes at her appearance

"Kagome what happened to you? Did InuYasha make you do this? wait That's impossible! ARGHHH Why am I the one confused! I'm just a little kid!" Shippo crouches sort of punching his own head as Sango and Miroku just looked at her in shock.

"Wow Kagome how did this happen?"Sango asked Kagome in surprise

"The thing is, Sango, I don't know. I just woke up like this" Kagome says this with a nervous smile

"Alright. No need to get worked up over this! Kagome is an inu hanyou. So what! WE need to go after Naraku remember? We had to head Northeast because Kagome had to go home alright! We're going back!"Everyone sighed at Inuyasha

"You are so cruel to us"said Miroku in a whimpering voice

"GRR Stop Your Bawling!"InuYasha said rudely as everyone headed back Northeast letting InuYasha lead the way. As they were walking they suddenly realized that they were going around in circles in the middle of a forest

"InuYasha! We've passed that tree over a millon times! I KNEW if we let you lead the way you'd get us lost!" Kagome said angrily

"Kagome is right. We shouldn't have let you lead the way. Oh well now we know that you know how to get people lost" Sango said with exaustion

Miroku and Shippo say at the same time, "What they said"

"Meow" Kirara walked slowly and jumps on Shippo's head to lay down. She didn't want to walk anymore

"Ok fine we'll camp here!"He said jumping in a tree and sitting on a branch

"Then it's settled. We rest here" Miroku said as he gathered wood and built a fire

"Hey Sango wanna come with me and see if there's a hot spring nearby?" Kagome asked Sango proudly

"I did see one nearby here" They look back at the boys

"If any of you peak or even think about it you're dead" She said glareing at them as she and Kagome headed for the hotsprings. As they arrived they take off their clothes and slowly get in and relax

"Hey InuYasha wanna go peak at the girls?" Miroku said in his usual perverted way

"No thanks Miroku I don't want to get them mad at me. Especially Kagome." Inuyasha says from the tree branch he was perched on. Miroku, in his way, sneaks to where the girls are and spies on them from the safety of the nearby bushes.

**Chapter 3 True Feelings Show**

"Hey Kagome. Why do you not reveal your feelings for InuYasha?"Sango asked Kagome.

"Because I'm afraid of how he'll react I know he still has feelings for Kikyou...there are times that I wish Kikyou would just disappear but... That'd be wrong if she really did... I know I can never take Kikyou's place, but I can do the things she has not yet done" She smiles as a tear rolls down her cheek

"All I know is that my feelings for InuYasha are true" She looks at Sango and smiles

"Wow Kagome! You DO have deep feelings for him... well I'll tell you my story regarding Miroku"

Kagome looks to her and says "This is going to be interesting. Do tell Sango." she smiles as she looks to Sango

"Well even though Miroku touches my butt... CONSTANTLY and all, I do have feelings for him. But somtimes I wish he would be less perverted then he is" She didn't know that Miroku was spying and listening to them. What he was hearing made him very depressed but at the same time. He now knew she loved him and that truly made his heart soar. Unfortunately before he could hear more he trips on a root and falls into the hotspring landing directly on Sango with his face in her chest.

After she recovers from the shock her eyes widen and she yells "You Peeping Tom!"

She throws him off of her and he then lands on InuYasha making them fall off the branch and on the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" This particular outburst came from the hanyou as they hit the ground. Once there he pushed Miroku off of him and dusted off his clothes.

"Hehe sorry InuYasha. The girls have pretty strong arms" He said nervously laughing

"Heh serves you right for spying on them..." He says angerly as he sits canine style.

"So what did they say?" Miroku looks at him and tells him about what the girls were talking about

"Is that right? Heh never knew Kagome felt that way..." He sighs.

"Well what are your feelings about this situation?"

InuYasha looks to Miroku and says, "I do have feelings left for Kikyou.. but it hurts me to see Kagome hurt from that. She's hurt all the time when Kikyou is around" He looks at Miroku.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" InuYasha glances to Miroku. He sees the girls return, they were dressed, Kagome was carrying Shippo. And Sango was carrying Kirara

"oh hey girls" said Miroku backing behind InuYasha

"oh thats very manly" said Sango

"InuYasha why are you looking at me like that?" said Kagome to InuYasha in confusion

"N-nothing. its nothing" His ears twitched

"Hey uhh Kagome come with me" He stands up and heads for the forest signaling for only Kagome to follow

"Uhh ok InuYasha" She followed Inuyasha thorougly confused

"Why do you hate Kikyou?" He looks at Kagome with a calm expression on his face

"The thing is Inuyasha I don't hate her... but... shes always trying to... take you away when I think I have a chance... when she's around I feel like I don't belong... to Kikyou I mean nothing..." she says with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Kagome that's...that's not true" He walks closer to her and grabs her hand and pulls her close to him and hugs her to calm her down. He rubs her back in an effort to get her to stop crying. He hated seeing her cry. Kagome on the other hand was as red as the suit Inuyasha was wearing. She was shocked InuYasha was holding her like that.

While he's holding her she hears him say, "Haven't you realized I need you near me... I need you to be close...Kagome what I'm trying to say is that I...I love you Kagome..." He looks at Kagome afraid of what her reaction would be.

"I love you too InuYasha" She smiles forgetting she was an inu hanyou now. Her black dog ears twitch as she finds herself hugging him. As they walk back to the others they find themselves holding each other's hands. They all sat down and everyone fell asleep for the night.

**Chapter 4 The Trouble With Boys**

InuYasha and his pack travel on their way to find Naraku. Inuyasha sniffs the air

"I smell a scrawny wolf" He says angrily as a wolf youkai came out of a tornado torwards Kagome holding her hands

"Oh Kagome I'm so glad I get to see your face again!" He said nice and loud. He then notices her new inu hanyou features.

"What did that mutt do to you?"

Kagome sighs and says "Kouga no one did anything to me. I guess it's punishment for being me." she sighs as Kouga looks at her

"Well in that case you're more perfect for me than I thought!" He smiles and Kagome sighs

"Kouga can I say something? ... I don't love you... I love InuYasha...not you. You and I can be friends though." Kouga was in an awkward position and responded to that by backing away from her.

"Ok this is strange. I thought you felt the same way as I did for you" He then ran off leaving a tornado behind him but it disappears quickly

"You finally tell him Kagome?" Shippo says from her shoulder

"I guess... but he needed to know..." She sighs.

"Trouble with boys... heh" She looks to InuYasha and smiles. InuYasha, in return, looks at her and sighs and looks to Miroku and Sango and then to Kirara

"Looks like its getting dark." He says as Miroku leads them to a very nice home. As usual there is an ominous cloud above the house which requires them to stay the night. A lie of course. They all each have a room of their own. Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night and walks out of her room. She sneaks to Inuyashas room and looks inside. What she sees startles her enough for her eyes to widen. He was in his human form!

"So that's why he ended the trip so early. He wanted a safe spot" She walks in and closes the door slowly behind her as she sneaks near him. She sits on her knees next to him and he slowly opens his eyes.

"What are you doing here? You look like your normal self... heh" He says to her and smiles. Kagome looks to him and closes her eyes about to kiss him. InuYasha blinks. He then shuts his eyes and leans in to kiss her. They both kiss each other with their arms snaking around each other. He was in love with her as she was with him after a few more seconds they fall asleep. Kagome in Inuyasha's arms

**Chapter 5 Secret of cureing the spell**

Kagome awakens and looks at herself. She was human again. She would have jumped for joy but she remembered that Inuyasha was there with her. She smiles and lays her head on his chest. She looks over and sees Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and Kirara in the doorway. Her face turns red as Inuyasha wakes up. They were both blushing but kinda laughing at the same time. InuYasha was confused seeing her human again

"Look Kagome it was probably a two day thing" She then looks to him and smirks

"Or maybe it was that kiss that cured it" She smiles Sango as looks at the two.

You two really get along well don't you?" She smiles proudly

"I guess we do Sango" Kagome smiles as she grabs Shippo and hugs him

"Uhhh ok Kagome you're happy to be you again!" Shippo says nervously getting smooshed.

"Opps sorry Shippo" said Kagome letting him go

"It's ok Kagome. You cant help it. You're happy to be in your body again" He smiles and he picks up Kirara as he sits down strokeing the two tail gently. His tail was fluffy as ever

"Heh hey Sango wanna show them what we talked about?" He smiled as she sighs

"Alright fine Miroku... Miroku and I became lovers.. but if I catch him trying to get another girl well, he's dead of course" She smiled as Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other and just burst out laughing. Kagome was glad she spent two days and a half as a hanyou. She smiles to the others like she was never a hanyou at all. She sits in InuYashas lap glad that was all over she thinks to herself _"I hope that never happens again"_ she sighs as she lays her head on Inuyashas chest and he held her in his arms

**The End**


End file.
